Hangover
by MajselajseL
Summary: Hangovers sometimes gets emotions to roll uncontrolably... TobiIzu Fluff. Reviews are appriciated!


"_You really mean a lot to me, you know…"_

**XXX**

Yesterday, Izuna had been all cheerful and had a wonderful time celebrating his twentieth birthday with his family and boyfriend, but today his mood was pretty much the opposite; he had to fight to keep his so-called-smile in place.

Yesterday, he and his beloved young family members as well boyfriend had been on night clubs to celebrate the fact he was finally allowed in, but today he was _nursing_ his _sick boyfriend_.

Let's rephrase that; today he was nursing his boyfriend's _hangover_, and it was annoying the crap out of him, which he as mentioned fought not to show.

"Izuuuu…" That was his boyfriend.

"… What?" And that was him (Izuna).

"Could you get me another glass of soda?"

"Sure…"

Izuna sighed annoyed yet again to himself, before pulling out a new glass from the kitchen closet, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and filling the glass with the brown sugar filled liquid.

"Here…" He mumbled as he gave it to the Senju. A small smile graced Tobirama's sickly pale face as he took the glass from the graceful hand and slowly began gulping it all down.

"Thanks." He then smiled, before lying back down in the bed and closing his eyes yet again.

"You're welcome." Izuna replied with a (actually) honest smile. It helped that his boyfriend was being polite and actually appreciated his help. "Anything else I can do for you now I'm at it?"

"No, I don't think so." Tobirama answered in a sleepy voice, before attempting to asleep.

"All right…"

Izuna really hoped it was true.

**XXX**

**Twenty**** minutes later; **

"Babe?"

"What…?"

"Will you please bring me another coke?" Izuna frowned, but reminded himself that his boyfriend still was polite. "And maybe something to eat too."

Okay _that_ was crossing the line. He wasn't a servant, especially not his boyfriend's!

"… Can't you get it yourself?" He retorted dryly, while walking into the room where the Senju lay.

"... Huh?"

"It shouldn't be impossible to do so."

"… But I don't feel well…"

"… Neither do I...! I drank yesterday too you know!"

"But not as much as me!"

"It's not my fault!"

"It's not my fault either!"

"I know but it's still fucking annoying…!"

"I can't help it…! It's part of being teenager!"

"_Bullshit_!" Izuna snapped. His boyfriend looked perplexed at him. "I'm a teenager too, but unlike you, I can actually control myself! You do it every weekend! _Every weekend_! It's unbelievable that the consequences of drinking can surprise you everytime!"

No response.

"You never learn it!"

Tobirama blinked at him. He was speechless. Never before had the Uchiha lost it like that before. Izuna realized it too and immediately slumped back down on the bed, staring down at his hands.

"… I'm sorry… It must be the alcohol from yesterday that is talking. But it's true; you never learn…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "… Maybe it's just part of being an actual guy and not just a feminine version of it…"

Tobirama blinked.

"Izuna… Is something plaguing you? I mean besides me…"

No answer.

"… I'll listen if you need a shoulder to cry on you know."

Still no reaction.

"Babe, I know there's something _wrong_, so you might as well tell me before I force it out of you."

Izuna's impassive face softened at the "force" part.

"You almost sound like my brother." He almost laughed. Tobirama, however, paled. That was one of the last things he ever wanted to happen.

"… Will you tell me everything then? Just like you would to your brother?"

"I actually don't really know what the problem is, but I'm tired and the smallest things annoy me…"

"So you're menstruating?"

"_Tobi_…!" The Uchiha whined annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry…" Tobirama chuckled, while scratching his neck. "When was the last time you relaxed?"

"Yesterday at my birthday party, remember?"

"Mmm… But that's the first time in a long time, isn't it?"

No answer.

"… Maybe it's stress." Tobirama mused with a thoughtful look in his eyes. The Uchiha frowned and looked at him in bewilderment.

"… What makes you say that?"

"… Well, you have been slightly tired lately, sometimes completely drained for energy actually… and you're awfully quiet sometimes… Does it sound completely crazy?"

Izuna fidgeted nervously.

"… I don't know…"

"It might be. I mean, you always look after others and make sure that they are alright, but what about you? When was the last time you only thought of yourself and did whatever egocentrically things you wanted to?"

"… I don't know…" Izuna sighed, while looking lost. Maybe the Senju had a point…

"I bet you never did… At least not since you were seven (1)."

Izuna's face became longer and longer.

"… Probably... _Maybe_, but... do you ever fear the future?"

The Senju surprised at him for a second, and then;

"No."

"… Really?"

"Why _should_ I worry? I mean, I got you." Tobirama pointed out, blinking, before smiling. "We have known each other for quite some years, and you really mean a lot to me, you know."

Izuna's heartbeats immediately speed up and he blushed a deep shade of red. The Senju had just repeated his words from the night before, when he (Izuna) had helped him clean up after the Senju (He had thrown up), and there were without question strong feelings behind them.

A wave of relieve suddenly washed in over him.

"… Is the alcohol from yesterday finally catching up to you?" Tobirama asked worriedly with raised eyebrows, when seeing his flushed face and giddy expression.

"No… I'm fine." Izuna smiled after a few puzzled moments. The Senju didn't quite seem to believe him though. "_Really_."

"Oh? Well, that's great I guess…" Tobirama smiled relieved, before relaxing back down on the bed and patting the free spot beside him. "Come here. I'll bend and let you watch whatever you want."

Izuna smiled at the offer, but shook his head.

"No, that's okay. I'll just go read a book or something. Just call if you need anything."

"Oh? Sure…" Tobirama mumbled awkwardly, before turning to the television while his boyfriend left the room.

The Uchiha sighed quietly to himself as he sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the living room. The frown, however, quickly turned into a small smile.

Maybe he had been worrying a bit too much the last few weeks… It was without reason in the end after all; his boyfriend had indirectly proclaimed that he believed in them having a future together.

**XXX**

**A few weeks later****; **

Izuna woke with the worst killer headache he could ever imagine.

Growling annoyed at the pain, he lazily stretched an arm and moved it around in search of his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow in question when realizing that he was _missing_, which was weird compared to the fact that the Senju always slept more than he.

"Tobi…?" He called drowsily.

No answer.

"… Tobi?" He called again, this time forcing himself to sit up.

Still no answer.

While frowning and scratching his neck in confusion, he looked around the room in hope for an answer and stopped when something unusual caught his attention.

A note on the bedside table.

Curious, he grabbed the thing and pulled it close to his face to read. He was still drowsy after all…

'_Morning drunkie!' _

He scowled softly at the nickname.

'_In case you have forgotten, I'm spending the day with my brother and will be home late. But even so, I figured that you might have a hangover and will be staying in bed all day, so just in case, I decided to help _you_ get through the day for once instead of vice versa as usual. _

_You being drunk __are a rare occasion after all.' _

He raised a mocked eyebrow at the comment.

'_The point is that leaving you behind and by that letting you suffer alone, makes me guilty and I therefore prepared you breakfast. Yeah, you heard right! Your lazy boyfriend used his cooking skills and prepared you breakfast!_

_Anyways… It stands on the kitchen table waiting for you, so eat and relax with a coke or two until I get home; then I'll be the one taking care of you for once!_

_See you soon!_

_You're sexy boyfriend.' _

Izuna rolled his eyes at the last part, but lay back down on the bed with a content smile on his lips.

Maybe taking care of your boyfriend every weekend wasn't so bad.

It _was_ worth in the end after all.

Maybe hangovers weren't as bad as they were made to be. They could surprisingly enough be quite useful. 

**(1) ****Madara and Izuna's parents died when he was at that age (7 years old) – Nobody know yet what happened to their parents and if they had an important part in the actual story or not (Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden), but it's usual that age they died or something else in my fanfics =P ;)**

_**Reviews are appreciated! ;)**_


End file.
